Reunion
by LoneLightning
Summary: Have you ever wandered about the 'winners' reaction when the 'losers' returned to the U17 camp? Read on to find out!


This is the first fic I wrote so pls R&R! Plus, you would have to watch or read shin PoT to understand.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PoT

This is how I imagined the reunions in the U17 camp is like :P

SEIGAKU

Golden pair:  
Well, it is alr cannon that they hugged and smile at each other ;)

The whole team except Tezuka since he left:  
Fuji would tell the losers that Tezuka left. Momo would start another meaningless argument with Kaidoh. Inui," The probability of the argument lasting for seven minutes is 84.2%" They stopped arguing instantly. Inui frowned,"this is illogical." The team will then start a light group chat with each other.((sry for the short-ness TT^TT))

HYOTEI

Silver pair:  
Choutarou would be excited and glomp...I mean hug Shishido would say, "Shishido-san, I miss you so much...sob sob...((many other lame stuff))" Shishido would also be happy at would say," Hey Choutarou,nice to see you again." but after some time he would eventually gets irritated by Choutarou lame-ness. "DONT BE LAME CHOUTAROU!"

Dirty pair:  
Gakuto and Oshitari would greet each other then Oshitari would ask a Very Important Question," Gakuto, do you hate me?" Gakuto would reply,"Of course not, why would I ever hate you?" Oshitari would say,"I'm relieved." The two of them then exchange meaningful smiles.

Atobe and Kabaji:  
Atobe would start ordering his robot...I mean slave...I mean friend, I definitely mean friend around  
,"Kabaji, carry ore-sama's bag!" Kabaji would obey," Yes."

The whole Hyotei team:  
Atobe would call everyone over and give a 'Welcome Back,Losers' speech. Jirou fell asleep,causing Atobe to facepalm again. Wakashi then mutter something about suppressing the 'King'. ((Why the bother, Hiyoshi? You are alr the heir anyway -_-/))

RIKKAIDAI

Platinum pair:  
Yagyuu would greet Niou politely," Welcome back, Niou-kun,"but deep down he was really happy. Niou would reply with a grin," Piyo Puri," but deep down he was really happy.

Alpha pair:  
They would greet each other happily and Sanada would actually smile before Yukimura starts asking Sanada what exactly happened.((Can you imagine Sanada telling Yukimura abt meeting a drunk coach after scalding a cliff and then dig a deep hole for the coach to piss in and that they have to sleep in caves and get chase by eagles? Yukimura must had thought that Sanada went a bit crazy...))

D2 pair:  
They would greet each other and Marui would offer Jackal gum.

The whole team:  
Akaya would pull everyone together for a Rikkaidai gathering. He would then give the losers a big bear-hug! "Niou-sempai, Jackal-sempai, Yanagi-sempai and Fukubouchou!"  
"Puppina" "TURANDORUO!" "Hi Akaya." "The possibility of you looking up to Shiraishi is 96.8%"  
Akaya widened his eyes,"how did you know that Yanagi-sempai?" Yanagi would smile mysteriously, Marui would pinch Akaya's cheeks teasingly, Yukimura chuckled, Sanada pulled down his cap, Niou grins,Yagyuu pushes up his glasses and Jackal is forgotten. ((Poor Jackal...))

SHITENHOJI

Shiraishi and Kintarou:  
Kin-chan would run and hug Shiraishi,"SHIRAISHI!"

Shiraishi and Kenya:  
Kenya would join them and start telling Shiraishi excitedly abt the crazy drunk coach,"You would never guessed what happened! We climbed this cliff and met this drink coach and I even have to help him steal Sake!" "Really?" "Yeah!"

The whole team except the vice captain whose name I honestly couldn't recall and he is probably too forgotten to be even there in the first place:  
Kenya continued relating the story while the rest of the teammates start gathering. They would then start cracking jokes and laughing gay couple would start doing strange stuff while Chitose would wander off looking for a cat and Zaizen would stand a distant away, muttering," my sempai are idiots."

BONUS

The Oshitari cousins:  
The two cousins would greet each other and Kenya would ask abt Speedy((the iguana)). They would then go up to Yushi's room to look for Seedy

Kamio and Ibu:  
Ibu would do most of the talking or rather mumbling," It's nice to be back in the camp and I guess I'm happy to see you but you were the one that sent me out of the camp in the first place so maybe I should be annoyed to see you but you are my friend so I'm happy to see you again since that if I go home I won't see you again but still maybe it's better if I went home in the first place I would say that that drunk coach's coaching techniques are annoying but if I had went home then I would not had gotten stronger and would not be here again so maybe me not going home is better but still I did not enjoy digging holes and getting chase by eagles but those activities did make me stronger so maybe I should be grateful but that coach pisses me off so maybe I should be annoyed but still I had improved and I am kind of grateful plus thanks to him I am back here again but if I had beaten you in the first place I would not had to go through hell just to come back here so I suppose me seeing you again should not be base on a positive feeling but still I am not exactly annoyed to see you but maybe it's because I'm back here again and me not being annoyed have nothing to do with you this camp is also really annoying in the first place I think all the coaches here are annoying not to mention that since we are from middle school the high schoolers think little of us why won't we go to another less crazy camp that does not mentally abuse us like the school camp we went to last month I had to admit it was rather fun although the instructors are annoying but at least the instructors are not as annoying as the coaches here at least they don't force you to eliminate your friends one of the instructor even have a dog his dog is really cute and he even brought it to camp to show us I remember it have brown...((the rest is unrelated))"

EPILOGUE BY DATA PAIR:  
"Sadaharu, what is the probability of this fanfiction author slacking?"  
"Why Renji, isn't it obvious..."  
They said in unison,"100%!"


End file.
